Paso a pasito
by FransckaFlickan
Summary: Cuatro palabras. Cuatro formas de convivir. Lentamente se forman las relaciones, aunque hay unas que parece que ya han existido desde siempre. Serie de drabbles con motivo Johnlock.
1. Chapter 1 Preparado

_**N/A:**_ Como de momento no tengo muy bien mi cabeza (digamos que tengo mucho en que pensar y poco tiempo para hacerlo), he decidido hacer este pequeño reto que encontré en tumblr hace tiempo. Y me temo que no cuento con el link oficial, que por cierto, está en inglés. Estos son cuatro drabbles en total, con cuatro palabras de Johnlock.

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle con la bella ambientación de Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat (MOFFAT!).

* * *

**Palabra:** Preparado.

**Pairing:** John Watson x Sherlock Holmes / Johnlock.

**Palabras:** 161.

**Warning**: Nada en este drabble.

* * *

_Preparado._

No, no estaba listo. Llevaba meses preparándose, negándose, admitiéndose... no tenía idea de lo que sentía y cada vez que intentaba poner las cosas sobre la mesa, sacarlas, darles orden y forma, se quedaban atoradas en su garganta y las ideas se veían censuradas por sus propios pensamientos.

A veces odiaba su propia cabeza, jugándole malas pasadas, sin dejarlo ser sincero consigo mismo por simple vergüenza. _Por simple temor_. Así que un día, después de mucho morderse la lengua, de dar vueltas en círculos y de no poder llegar a ningún lado, cedió a su propia forma de decir las cosas.

Escribió una carta, no de esas cortas y que van al grano. No, de esas largas que dan mil vueltas, pero que siempre tocan el tema. Un suspiró nervioso escapó de sus labios cuando firmó la carta y la dejó de forma descuidada en la cama de Sherlock.

Encendió la tetera y esperó. Estaba preparado para lo que viniera.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2 Conocimiento

_**N/A: **_Les recuerdo que son drabbles muy, muy cortitos y casi no dicen nada, tristemente. Estoy pensando en complementarlos con series de drabbles, pero depende mucho de mi propia imaginación y disposición para escribir. Además, de momento estoy trabajando con otro fic. ¡Disfruten!

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle con la bella ambientación de Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat (MOFFAT!).

* * *

**Palabra:** Conocimiento.

**Pairing:** John Watson x Sherlock Holmes / Johnlock.

**Palabras:** 240.

**Warning**: Nada en este drabble.

* * *

_Conocimiento_

El Conocimiento era poder, y eso era algo que Sherlock no se cansaba de repetir. El saber te abre y a la vez te cierra puertas, pero prefería decir que te las abría, porque Sherlock no podía ver el lado negativo de sus propias virtudes y defectos. Es más, se regodeaba en estos factores propios.

Por eso mismo, llevaba tiempo analizando a su compañero de piso. Necesitaba saber todo de él. Había aprendido sus más normales hábitos, gestos y manías, e inclusive había orillado al rubio a situaciones inusuales, sólo para poder medir sus reacciones. Como todo científico, no se dejaba asombrar por nada y lo tenía todo fríamente calculado.

Excepto eso.

Ese detalle, insignificante a la vista de los mortales comunes y corrientes, pero trascendental para alguien como Sherlock. Él, el '_virgen_', que jamás cedía a sus instintos primarios, estaba atrapado allí, entre la espada y la pared, al borde de lo que la gente común y corriente llama: '_intimar_'. Estaba por intimar con John. Con John, el hombre que creía tenía medido de pies a cabeza, de izquierda a derecha de adentro hacia afuera.

Por primera vez, cuando sus labios rozaron los del doctor perdió todo. De pronto esos libros de teoría, todas las horas de exhaustivo análisis, habían sido arrojados a la basura.

Por primera vez, Sherlock tuvo que reconstruir sus conocimientos sobre John, desde cero y dejarse llevar, aprendiendo a aprender de una forma distinta.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3 Negación

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle con la bella ambientación de Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat (MOFFAT!).

* * *

**Palabra:** Conocimiento.

**Pairing:** John Watson x Sherlock Holmes / Johnlock.

**Palabras:** 189.

**Warning**: Nada en este drabble.

* * *

_Negación_

John apretó los labios. Se negaba a hacer todos los caprichos de Sherlock, y menos aquel capricho. Llevaba demasiado tiempo lidiando con la propuesta y todas y cada una de las veces había dicho que no.

'_Olvídalo_', fue su terminante respuesta aquella tarde. Sherlock alzó una ceja, como si no se lo creyera. Intentó convencer a John, con una de sus comunes miradas profundas, y un poco de acercamiento, pero John no cedía ni un poco. Era un hueso duro de roer.

'_Bien, entonces haz lo que quieras'_, Sherlock se levantó y se fue, dejando a John solo en la sala. Por un instante sintió que había ganado, hasta que a la mañana siguiente, no encontraba nada de su ropa. Sólo esos horrorosos calzoncillos rojos.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro por más que peleó contra sus propios instintos, tuvo que ceder, colocándose los calzoncillos y quedándose con la bata de noche. Sherlock lo esperaba en la sala, como si no supiera nada, hasta que lo vio entrar, con el rostro cargado de furia y vergüenza.

A fin de cuentas, Sherlock nunca aceptaba un '_no_' por respuesta.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	4. Chapter 4 Viento

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle con la bella ambientación de Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat (MOFFAT!).

* * *

**Palabra:** Viento.

**Pairing:** John Watson x Sherlock Holmes / Johnlock.

**Palabras:** 247.

**Warning**: Nada en este drabble.

* * *

_Viento_

Eran sus vacaciones, había decidido ir al campo, como tiempo atrás durante el caso de Baskerville. El clima parecía perfecto, y la idea de malgastar una semana entera, con una pequeña cabaña alquilada (prestada por el joven Henry Knight, como una muestra de su agradecimiento), y por supuesto todo el tiempo para ellos, era algo que no dejarían pasar tan fácilmente.

Los primeros días fueron espectaculares, y John tomó tantas fotografías que la memoria de su cámara se acabó antes de llegar al tercer día y habían tenido que borrar algunas fotografías comprometedoras, excepto unas.

John había aprovechado la distracción de Sherlock, que miraba con un extraño interés el campo, cuando el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza en su dirección. Jamás había visto algo así, pero le pareció irreal la imagen que Sherlock daba, con su cabello oscuro, rizado y ondeándose a voluntad del viento. Tomó la fotografía en el momento justo, pues, irritado, Sherlock comenzó a aplastar su cabello contra su cráneo, detestaba la sensación además de que sabía qué venía después.

Los siguientes días fueron lluviosos, y tuvieron que pasar gran parte del tiempo encerrados, y lo mejor era que el producto del cabello de Sherlock se había acabado '_misteriosamente_' y ahora, el clima y el viento que soplaba cada que salían a comprar algunas cosas, dejaba su cabello esponjado y ajeno a sus comunes rizos.

John estaba encantado, Sherlock estaba enfadado, pero aceptaba de buena gana el ser acariciado por el rubio.

* * *

_Continuará..._


End file.
